


Jealousy

by bunny_stn



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Confrontation, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Jealousy, M/M, Wonki, confident ni-ki, oblivious wonki, soft, soft Jungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_stn/pseuds/bunny_stn
Summary: What if Jungwon is suddenly avoiding Ni-Ki?
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Yang Jungwon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: WonKi





	Jealousy

It's a Saturday afternoon in the dorm of the freshly debuted boy group ENHYPEN. Sunoo and Ni-Ki are playing around with each other like usual when Jungwon suddenly feels kind of uncomfortable around the two of them. At first, Jungwon just ignores that feeling of discomfort thinking that it may be caused because he is not well. After all, there is no other reason why he would feel uncomfortable. However, that emotion returns frequently and it's not just that but it also intensifies with each times it occurs.

One day, Jungwon can't take that stinging feeling in his chest anymore and decides to get some fresh air. So he excuses himself from the group and leaves the room by himself wanting to be alone. To his surprise, the feeling subsides the moment he steps outside and he finally can breath again. It's not that he couldn't breath inside but it was kinda difficult. He felt like suffocating. That is the moment Jungwon unconsciously starts to avoid Sunoo and Ni-Ki because he would feel that aching feeling in his chest whenever he sees the two of them together. And to make that disturbing feeling of his disappear, it became a habit to go outside and spend some time alone. 

Little does he know that Ni-Ki noticed his sudden act of distancing. The younger doubted his assumptions at first thinking that he's just imagining things but after some incidents, he is certain that Jungwon really is avoiding him. For example, when Ni-Ki sat down next to Jungwon the other day to watch a movie, the older went to sit next to Heeseung and Jay. Or when Ni-Ki wanted to partner up with Jungwon for stretching because they usually do but the older already did stretching with Jake. Each time Ni-Ki tries to spend time with Jungwon fails because the other always seems to have plans already. In short, Jungwon avoids Ni-Ki completely. So one day when everyone is out shopping leaving the two youngest members at home, Ni-Ki decides to confront Jungwon.

Jungwon is going over their choreography in the practice room when Ni-Ki enters the room quietly. However, the older is so immersed in dancing that he doesn't notice the blonde at first and only does the moment the songs comes to an end. Upon seeing the Japanese, Jungwon is slightly surprised and deftly averts looking at him by going to his backpack and grabbing a bottle of water. "Oh hi Ni-Ki, since when have you been standing here?" The older greets him while taking a few sips of water. "Only since a few minutes, I guess," Ni-Ki answers him a shrug and keeps his eyes focused on the older. Feeling the intense stare of the younger, Jungwon says, "You can have the room for yourself now, I'm done for today."

Ready to leave the room, Jungwon takes his backpack and goes towards the door when Ni-Ki calls out his name all of a sudden. The black-haired male stops in his track and looks at the younger questioningly as he lets out a short, "Yes?" "Did I... perhaps do something wrong?" Ni-Ki hesitantly inquires the older being afraid of a positive response although he can't remember doing anything to displease the other. "Huh?" Jungwon is taken aback by the sudden question and quickly adds, "No, why are you asking that all of a sudden?" as he is oblivious of his own actions.

The blonde lets out a sigh of relief as he can see that the older really isn't upset with him. It still doesn't answer why he has been avoiding him which is why Ni-Ki decides to confront him bluntly, "You have been avoiding me recently, actually for a while already." If he doesn't confront him now, he won't have another chance because they're rarely alone together now that Jungwon is avoiding him. The older however has a look of confusion on his face as he wonders, "I have?" "That must be because I have been busy. I'm sorry," Jungwon then says and smiles at him apologetically with a short bow.

"Even right now?" Ni-Ki doesn't want to let go of the matter because he feels like there is more behind the avoiding than the older wants to admit. "Not really, why?" Jungwon replies with a tilt of his head. He wonders why the younger is suddenly asking him so many questions. "Then why are you leaving? We can practice together," the Japanese suggests as he looks at the older intently. "Well, I already finished practicing and now I'm exhausted," the black-haired tells him and sighs after that.

"Ni-Ki," Jungwon says in a gentle manner making the younger flinch a little bit because of the suddenness, "is there a problem?" Ni-Ki drops his head and sighs too as he answers, "It's just... I somehow miss you, so I want to hang out with you but you're always busy and now you are leaving again." "But we are hanging out everyday?" The older wonders and frowns in the process. "I mean only the two of us."

Hearing this Jungwon's heart skips a beat and starts to beat a little bit faster. "Ah... this," is the only thing the black-haired manages to say as he looks down. The younger stays silent and watches the other. "Isn't that because you're always hanging out with Sunoo-hyung?" Jungwon then says and widens his eyes in surprise because he doesn't know why he said that. But having said that makes him realize that seeing Sunoo and Ni-Ki together is the reason for his aching heart.

Jungwon feels kind of awkward with his realisation and wants to leave the room, so with a short excuse he attempts to open the door and flee from this situation. But as soon as he takes a step forward, he is stopped by a hand on his wrist which belongs to none other than Ni-Ki. "Can you please let go? It's urgent," Jungwon says and tries to free his hand from the grip but to no avail. To his disadvantage Ni-Ki's grip is quite strong even though Jungwon should be stronger.

"Hyung, are you perhaps jealous?" Ni-Ki asks after a while of complete silence. "What? No, why would I?" Jungwon answers and bites his lower lip. "Hyung, please look at me," the younger requests and turns the older around, so they are face to face. Ni-Ki then wraps his arms around the smaller male because he couldn't resist the urge to hug the older anymore. This takes the smaller by surprise as he desperately tries to calm his thumping heart.

"W-what are you doing?" Jungwon asks in an attempt to free himself. "Hugging you," Ni-Ki answers nonchalantly and even puts his chin on Jungwon's shoulder making the latter's heart doing somersaults. "I can see that. I mean why are you doing that all of a sudden," the older squirms slightly and hopes that the other doesn't notice his aggressively beating heart. "Because I wanted to and also I really miss you." To that Jungwon finally gives in and hugs the taller back as he closes his eyes in content.


End file.
